Charles Xavier X Reader – I Panicked
by luckystar283
Summary: This was a request on my Tumblr page: I loved your Charles Mystery Trail story! 3 Could I request a Charles one with "That wasn't the plan but okay that'll work." and "Maybe I panicked...just a little." ?


A/N - This was a request on my Tumblr Page.

* * *

"Come on now, focus," Charles calmly ordered.

"I'm trying Charles; you think this is easy for me?" You replied impatiently, throwing your arms out in annoyance.

For the past hour Charles had been trying to get you to telekinetically throw a dummy from one side of the room to the other; he had also decorated the room to imitate the design of a warehouse as if immersion would help in some way. While your powers had come a long way in the short time you studied with him you were still only able to move medium sized objects a small way, being asked to throw a life sized test dummy across a room was a taxing request; it didn't help that you had developed your powers later in life and as such weren't learning with other students.

"(Y/N), I know this is hard but please-"

"NO… No, maybe I can just get through life without my abilities, plenty of other people do," you interrupted dejectedly.

"And what happens when you get annoyed and lose control of your abilities? Who's on the receiving end then?" His voice was an unusual mix of stern but gentle, "You need to work harder and learn how to control this".

"Don't you think I'm trying? Do you even have the slightest idea how- how-"

"How what?"

"HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS!" You bellowed, Charles sat stock still in bewilderment while you continued to rant heatedly, "The people here have all had a chance to learn control and then here's me a freak among the freaks because I had to develop late. It's not fair, I can't sit with the kids and learn with them, I feel slow when I'm with the other adults, and no matter who I'm with they all feel so bloody condescending."

"(Y/N), I understand you feel frustrated but if you could just remain calm, then I promise you'll be able to do this."

"How can you feel so confident in me?"

"Because I trust you, I've seen how far you've come and I wish you could see it too. (Y/N), when we work together I see someone who tries relentlessly, someone who makes me proud to have set up this school, someone who I love because they are impressed by any accomplishment no matter how simple it is."

"Wow. That was so…"

"Inspiring. articulate. Beautiful."

"Cheesy. Tell me, do you write this stuff down before we talk or does it just spring to mind at the drop of a hat?" You grinned.

"Unbelievable, I think I liked you better when you were upset," he shot back.

You gave him a quick peck on the lips, "How about now?"

"Well if we follow that further then maybe you're not so bad after all."

You drew him in for a deeper kiss, savouring the sweet taste of his lips; Shortly after, he pulled away gently, a mocking tone in his voice, "Now I see that you just want me for my body, though I can hardly blame you; since that's the case you have to earn it, try it again, throw the dummy across the room."

You sighed in indignation, annoyed that you had come full circle but unable to argue further; several attempts at throwing the dummy proved unsuccessful, each failed attempt brought with it more frustration than the last.

"ARGHHHHH!" You screamed furiously, aiming your anger at the dummy, "THAT IS IT. THERE IS NO WAY I CAN-" A loud explosion from across the room cut you off, you looked towards a flaming mess where the dummy previously stood, "I- What just happened?"

"You threw an explosive barrel at the dummy," Charles laughed proudly, "I'll admit that that wasn't the plan but okay, it'll do."

"You mean to tell me that this entire time those "decorative" barrels were actually real?"

"I find that it helps to make everything as realistic as possible. Now tell me, what exactly was going through your head when you threw the barrel?"

You pondered his question a moment before answering, your forehead creasing as you did so, "I don't know… Maybe I panicked… just a little."

He gazed at you sceptically, forcing you to continue, "Okay… Maybe a lot. I was just so scared that I wouldn't be able to do it, you know?"

"Believe it or not I understand perfectly how you feel, if I was in your position and had to earn love for the night then I would have panicked too."

"You're a sack of shit."

"You can keep saying that but all I'm hearing is I love you."

"That's it, I'm outta here," you headed towards the exit.

"You can leave for now but I know you'll be thinking about me all day till tonight."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I'll be the one placing the thoughts there."

"Sack of shit," you shot over your shoulder, opening the door to leave.

"I love you too," Charles called back happily.


End file.
